


Soldiers

by MrProphet



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Soldiers

Ironside folded his arms and glowered at the room full of warriors. “You have been trained to fight with the most powerful weapons this world has to offer,” he told them. “You have learned how to use the tools at your disposal and to work together as a squad. These skills have been hard-won… and in this detail are about as much use as a pair of vibro-calipers in a cyberweasel hunt.”

He paused. After a moment, Arcee coughed politely.

“Start with a joke, they said,” Ironside muttered. “Break the ice, they said.”

“I thought it was funny,” Arcee assured him.

Ironhide sighed. “I guess you had to be there.” He looked at the blank, unsmiling faces of the soldiers, sailors, marines and airmen – and women – of NEST and decided to jump straight to business. “You noticed I’m a thirty-foot tall robot, right?”


End file.
